


Moving to the Rhythm

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Open to Interpretation, can be either romantic or platonic, whichever you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Zero considered a lot of human activities to be foreign. He wasn't familiar with a majority of them at all like most Reploids.The only other Reploid he knew that was familiar with such human activities was X. And dancing was one of them. When X offers to teach Zero to dance, he is, of course, wary, but he trusted X.After all, it couldn't hurt to try.
Relationships: X & Zero, X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Moving to the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> A Megaman X fanfiction I originally posted to my Tumblr. This is one of my first fanfiction I've ever written for Megaman X, so there may be some errors here and there, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Something I feel like I should clear up: I personally am not much of a fan of ZeroX, but due to the themes of this story, and because I've tagged this with X/Zero/X & Zero, I decided to leave X and Zero's relationship up to reader interpretation, so their relationship can either be platonic or romantic, depending on how you look at it. I personally view X and Zero being in a close friend-type relationship, but again, that's just me.
> 
> **Edit: This is by far my most popular story I've posted here! Glad everyone is enjoying it.**

“X... I’m not so sure about this.” Zero said, uncertainty in his voice. The two Reploids were already holding hands, moving to a non-existent rhythm in X’s dorm.

X chuckled a little at Zero’s comment. “Why not, Zero? You’re doing just fine.” His expression was opposite to the unsure look Zero had on his face. He was smiling warmly, but reassuringly.

This, however, didn’t seem to make Zero feel any better. “But I’ve never done this before. I’m not as accustomed to human traditions like you are.”

“I know,” X replied, still smiling. “but I thought teaching you to dance would be fun.” After saying that, X got an idea. “Actually, I think I’ve got something that’s perfect for this occasion.” The blue Reploid walked over to a small table next to his bed that Dr. Cain had given to him as a gift when he first joined the Maverick Hunters. On it was a lamp and radio. X switched the radio on to play some classical music.

To Zero, the music seemed to have changed the mood a little, though that was only because he wasn’t that familiar with music.

X walked back over to Zero and held his hands again. “Dancing usually involves music for participants to move along to. Otherwise it wouldn’t really be considered dancing without it.” X said.

“Is that why you keep that radio in your room?” Zero asked, looking over to the object on the small table at the opposite side of the room from them.

“Well, not just for that reason.” X replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was a gift from Dr. Cain before he passed away. I sometimes like to use it to listen to music, not just for dancing.”

 _Maybe I can have one in my dorm, too._ Zero thought.

X turned back to Zero and got into their previous positions again. “Anyway, shall we continue?” The Crimson Hunter shrugged in response.

“Just move your feet like this,” X said as he moved to the left a little, Zero mimicking his motions. “and move back to the right, then spin around while holding my hand.”

The duo did this for a few more moments, moving in unison to the music, until they stopped.

“See? You’re doing great, Zero!” X’s face brightened up, smiling encouragingly at the taller Reploid. “You really think so?” Zero asked, perplexed. “Of course! even though this is your first time dancing, you’re already getting the hang of it!” X replied, his voice full of positivity. The ironic thing was, Zero barely had any experience in human traditions, especially with dancing, though he was already getting the idea by now. Some could say that Zero is a fast learner.

Zero smiled a little at X’s compliment, and decided to do another spinning move with him. He gently took the shorter Reploid’s hand in his, and twirled around, catching X by surprise. When Zero released him, he began to fall backwards, losing his balance. But before X could fall on his rear, he was quickly caught by Zero, and pulled him up slightly closer to his face. From an outsider’s perspective, it almost looked like a scene straight out of a romantic movie.

X blushed, surprised at being this up close to Zero and almost losing his balance. Zero looked equally surprised as well. “Haha, s-sorry about that, Zero. You just... caught me off-guard.” He laughed nervously.

“No, it’s okay, X.” Zero replied assuringly, though with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.” He let X go from his arms and standing back on the floor.

“Don’t be, Zero, it’s alright.” X replied softly. “In fact, I had fun, actually. Did you?”

Zero’s eyes widened slightly at X’s response, but then he smiled a little. “Yeah, I think I did, too.”

X smiled warmly in response. “I’m glad. Maybe we could dance again sometime? If we have the opportunity, of course.”

“Well, I don’t mind dancing with you, X.” Zero said, putting a hand on X’s shoulder. “And maybe you can teach me some new moves while we’re at it. I did have an awesome teacher, after all.”

X laughed at Zero’s remark. “I’ll consider it. And by the way, Zero, I think you’re an amazing dancer, even though it was your first time doing it.”

Zero’s smile grew a little wider from X’s compliment. “Thanks, X. I’m looking forward to what moves you have in store for me next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. This was originally supposed to be sort of a drabble but it ended up being a bit longer than intended. Nonetheless, I like how this story turned out. I'm definitely planning on writing more fanfiction of Megaman X, so stay tuned!


End file.
